Power Rangers Space Defender
Power Rangers Space Defender is an iOS and Android video game app, which is also playable on PC. Participating Rangers * Space Megaranger Rangers and Astro Megazord ** Red Space Ranger / with Red Space Mega Tector and Red Space Galaxy Armor Battle ** Black Space Ranger ** Blue Space Ranger ** Yellow Space Ranger ** Pink Space Ranger ** Silver Space Ranger and Mega Winger * Galaxy Rangers and Galaxy Megazord ** Galaxy Red / with Orion Power ** Galaxy Blue / with Orion Power ** Galaxy Green / with Orion Power ** Galaxy Yellow / with Orion Power ** Galaxy Pink / with Orion Power ** Black Knight Warrior * Pirate Rangers and Pirate Megazord ** Pirate Red ** Pirate Blue ** Pirate Yellow ** Pirate Green ** Pirate Pink ** Pirate Silver / with Gold Mode and Dino Drill Megazord * Star Galaxy Rangers and Delta Squad Megazord ** Star Galaxy Lion ** Star Galaxy Scorpion ** Star Galaxy Wolf ** Star Galaxy Libra ** Star Galaxy Taurus ** Star Galaxy Cobra ** Star Galaxy Chameleon ** Star Galaxy Phoenix ** Star Galaxy Swordfish ** Star Galaxy Dragon Excluded are Star Galaxy Pegasus, Green Space Rangger (recolor from Red Space Ranger), Gold Galaxy (recolor from Black Knight Warrior). Grades * S Grade- Rangers at S-Grade have maximum abilities. The sixth rangers of the chosen teams, MagiMother and the Armed-On Kyoryugers are the only Rangers given this rank. * A, B, C Grade- Rangers at A-Grade are given the strongest attributes at the onset and at C are the weakest. When the player chooses a team, he/she will be given a set of three Rangers, with two B-rank and a C-rank. When three Rangers at A-Grade in one team are put together, team abilities are unlocked. This also holds true when two Rangers at A-Grade and one Ranger at S-Grade from the same team are together in one run. * Rangers' Grade can be raised when reached a certain level. A certain amount of E-coins is also required to do so. ** Grade C to Grade B: *** Ranger at level 10 *** 10,000 E-coins * Grade B to Grade A: ** Ranger at level 15 ** 10 G-coins * Rangers can be leveled up to increase statistics by "Enchanting" them, and not through experience. Enchantment costs E-coins. ** 150 E-coins (Lv2) ** 300 E-coins (Lv3) ** 450 E-coins (Lv4) ** 700 E-coins (Lv5) ** 1000 E-coins (Lv6) ** 1200 E-coins (Lv7) ** 1400 E-coins (Lv8) ** 2300 E-coins (Lv9) Power-Ups Picked Up * Megazord - allows the lead Ranger to summon his/her series' Megazord * Revive - allows one of the eliminated Rangers to return * Magnet - allows Ranger to gather all coins in screen without touching them * Triple-hit combo - multiples attack by three * Shield - allows Ranger to pass through obstacles without harm Purchased * Megazord (500 e-coins) - allows player to press Megazord button at any time in the game, once per level * Medevac (1200 e-coins) - rescues a Ranger automatically twice from falling; defaults at start of game * Revival (1000 e-coins) - leader can be resurrected * E-coin X2 ($4.99)- doubles the E-coin gathering (removed in the July 2014 release) Gallery Powerrangersdashicon.png|Original icon PRD_Game.jpg|Gameplay PR-DashRangers.jpg|The teams in the original version PR-DashRangers_2.jpg|Dino Rangers/MMPR prdash- spdteam.jpg|SPD (both Korea and America) prdash- rpnteam.jpg|Engine Force/RPM prdash- prismteam.jpg|Flashman (known as "Prism" in Super Megaforce) prdash- dinocharge.jpg|Dino Force/Charge Sentaidashicon.png|Japanese icon Teams in US version Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Power Rangers Wild Force in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Dino Thunder in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers SPD in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers SPD Power Rangers Mystic Force in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers RPM in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers RPM Super Samurai in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers Megaforce in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers Megaforce Power Rangers Super Megaforce in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers Super Megaforce Power Rangers Dino Super Charge in Power Rangers Dash.jpg|Power Rangers Dino Charge Notes * In the original Korean version, the dubbed Sentai names were used. When the game was moved to America, they earned their American names. * The Megazord coin references the Super Sentai "V" logo. * The hook the Super Megaforce Rangers use is given a name - the Super Mega Hook. * Flashman was likely included as it was the first Sentai series localized in Korea, while Zyuranger was included as it was the first Power Rangers series. * This is the first video game to have both Power Rangers and Super Sentai versions. External links